


Symbols

by feralgayanddumbassaoyama



Series: PixieLaura collection [2]
Category: New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: 2 updates in one DAY hell yeah, Autistic Laura Kinney, F/F, Superhero Culture, arts and crafts, its not explicit but, jewelry making, original cat characters is my favourite tag now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralgayanddumbassaoyama/pseuds/feralgayanddumbassaoyama
Summary: Laura comes home from a day at work and finds that Pixie has been busyOr: Pixie picks a superhero symbolInspired by/gifted to catgirl-illyana-rasputin on tumblr dot com.
Relationships: Megan Gwynn/Laura Kinney
Series: PixieLaura collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009047
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Symbols

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the description, this is a gift to/inspired by Catgirl-Illyana-Rasputin on tumblr, who posted some doodles on discord showing what she thinks Pixie's symbol should be. In the doodles Pixie had earrings with the symbol, so here's my take on that

When Laura comes home that evening, Pixie is not in the living room, so she raps on the wall loudly to announce her presence.

“In here!” she calls, from the room that serves as kitchen, dining area, and living room.

Humming quietly to herself, Laura hangs up her coat and keychain before opening the inner door of the tiny entryway, scooping up Lemon, the cat, before he could make a break for it and run outside.

_ Not today, asshole _ , Laura thought to herself fondly, stroking his long black fur as she (gently) kicked the door closed.

“Hi Laur! Look at what I’m making!” Pixie said excitedly. She was holding what, at first glance, appeared to be a tangle of wire and blue-green string.

On second glance, it appeared to be an  _ artful _ tangle of wire and blue string, held together with glue.

"Can you tell me what I’m looking at?” Laura asked.

Pixie puffed up her cheeks in an exaggerated pout, before lighting up again as she separated the tangle into two different masses. It still took a moment, but Laura processed what she was looking at: golden wire twisted into the shape of a peace sign, wrapped with teal string (thread?) to give it a more distinctive color. The parts that branched off, forming a V, were thicker and flatter than the vertical line, formed by weaving the thread between wires set maybe a centimeter apart.

“Oh, earrings!” she said. “They look very nice, Pixie, is that your first try?”

Pixie gestured to the detritus littering the coffee table. “Nope! Give me a second to clean up and then can you help me put them on?”

Laura nodded, readjusting her hold on Lemon to be two armed as she lovingly watched Pixie sweep her mess into a bag, and then throw that bag away. Lemon was quite calm, when he wasn’t busying himself with various escape attempts, and acquiesced to being manhandled better than most cats. It wasn’t all that surprising; he’d been Gabby’s cat first, after all.

“M’kay!” Pixie said. “Let the Shadowlord back to his throne.”

Obediently, Laura set Lemon down on his favourite pillow, and held out her hands for the earrings.

“So,” she said, as she brushed aside some of Pixie’s hair to reach her ear-lobe, “Upside-down peace symbols?”

“You know how some superheroes have symbols? Like you have that combo X and W thing, and Evan has that — that G, thing, you know?”

“I know what you mean,” Laura said, inserting the first earring. It was a hooked dangle earring, and she was moderately certain they had no jewelry cases that would be able to store it. “Turn,” she instructed. “You mentioned maybe getting one for yourself a while back, right?”

Pixie flashed a smile. “Sure did!” she confirmed. “And I finally figured it out!”

“... hence the earrings?” Laura asked, stepping back as she finished inserting the other earring.

“Yep!” Pixie confirmed. “I was like, oh, a peace symbol would be good, because I’m all about peace and love and stuff, and it’s also associated with, like, environmentalism, you know? And environmentalism is great. But then I was like, wait, that’s super common, and I want something at least a little bit unique, so I flipped it upside down, but  _ then _ I was like, wait, that might mean something else, but I think upside down symbols usually just mean the opposite of the  _ original _ , so it’d be, like, violence or whatever, which is fine, I guess.”

“Because you’re so viscous?” Laura teased.

Pixie huffed, finger-combing her hair to give it a little more volume and so it stayed out of her face. “Hush, you. How do I look?”

The earrings were about the size of Pixie’s palm, rough circles of intertwined teal and gold, the effect of which, Laura thought, was not dissimilar to rough lapis lazuli.

Pixie’s hair, thick and curly and pink shot through with black, even all these years later, framed her face perfectly. Her eyes, huge and black, stared at Laura expectantly. Her lips, thin and purple, parted in a nervous smile to reveal hundreds of long, needle-sharp teeth.

“You look perfect,” Laura said honestly.

**Author's Note:**

> i found out after this that an upside down peace symbol can also mean ur pro-war which is >:[ so heres the disclaimer that pixie is vocally anti-war
> 
> uhh comments and kudos appreciated!!!! i'm gonna work on Lemon's Backstory tm, so if anybody wants me to actually uhhh post that just let me know! in the meantime follow me on tumblr at dykepixie, i post funny jokes


End file.
